Suture anchors are employed in surgical repair operations for fixing a suture in a desired location with respect to a patient's anatomy. Typically, one or more sliding knots are formed in the suture in order to secure the suture to the anchor. However, tying of sliding knots can be difficult and/or time consuming, especially in combination with evolving arthroscopic surgical procedures. Accordingly, there is an ongoing demand for improved suture anchors and corresponding delivery systems that do not rely upon sliding suture knots to secure the suture to the anchor.